Meeting for the Last Time
by MJLS
Summary: Anakin finally returns home. He meets up with Luke and Leia and visits the burial place of Padmé before returning to the netherworld of the force where he joins the rest of the Jedi for eternal peace. [Part IV]


**Disclaimer : I don't own Star Wars**

_AN : in all the one shots I wrote about Anakin visiting something of the past, he was in his normal form, no Vader suit, no scars. Just like he was in Episode III. He isn't a ghost but a living person. Only in this chapter he turns back into the ghostly form of Episode VI_

**Meeting for the Last Time**

* * *

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"My time is up Luke, I must return home."

"Home? What do you mean?" Leia asked sadly.

"I think you already know the answer my daughter."

Leia nodded softly and watched her father look once more at the small house behind him. The Lars homestead was still in the state from when Luke had left it so many years ago. The burn scorches were washed away by the three of them, but it didn't make much difference.

The homestead was the home of Luke, and for a part of her life, his grandmother. Owen and Beru were buried next to Cliegg and Shmi. Luke smiled at his father and knew it was time. He had done everything he wanted to do.

Only one thing remained, he had to see her grave one more time, before he could finally return home for real.

**X**

The burial place was so formal, but the white flowers of Naboo decorated the silent and lonely room. In the middle of the room, was a white tomb, turning grey by the time. Above it, a hologram of Padmé shined, never fading away.

Her picture.

It wasn't as livid as she really was, but it showed the people who was laying in the center tomb of the burial place. Anakin touched the tomb with his fingers and the tears sprang in his eyes. He had seen her burial thousand times over and over again.

But every time, he had to face it that she wasn't coming back. The tears fell down his cheeks as he looked at her picture again. He took a deep breath while closing his eyes, trying to regain himself.

Luke and Leia stood behind him as he fell on his knees, his head low and his arms next to him. The tears fell down on the grey stones of the ground, making soft circles. Leia wanted to go closer to comfort him but Luke held her arm softly, stopping her.

She looked at him questionable but he just shook his head.

"I'm so sorry my angel." Anakin softly whispered. It was the only sound in the room and Luke and Leia looked at him, sadly. It was the first time they saw their real mother.

"I lost you when I tried to save you. But I destroyed myself and the whole galaxy when I tried to do that. I helped Palpatine destroy liberty, democracy." Anakin said sadly "You must hate me right now. But I just want to tell you, that I love you, I always will."

He looked up at her picture, "I love you my angel." He softly whispered.

Slowly, he stood up from the ground and took a deep shaky breath before turning to his children. His eyes were red and full of tears and sadness. He looked down, not wanting to face them. They nodded understanding and walked outside with Anakin following.

"Now I can really return home."

"Do you have to? We barely got a chance to know you."

Anakin watched Leia, before she had forgiven him, she didn't even want to be near him, now she didn't want to be parted from him. He touched her soft cheek and brushed some of her brown hair out of her eyes.

"You look so much like your mother." He softly whispered. She looked up in his eyes and saw honesty. She smiled a sad smile and nodded, enjoying the brief and silent moment between him and her.

Anakin turned to Luke, his son smiled at him. "Don't say anything. I know I look like you."

"You do, but you have your mothers character." Anakin smirked a little while looking in his sons blue eyes.

Luke smiled and nodded shortly but confident. Anakin looked at his two children and hugged them.

"You two are the most amazing persons I've ever met, except your mother and Obi-Wan of course. I am truly happy you turned out more like your mother than me. I couldn't have accepted it if one of you would've turned out like me."

Leia and Luke watched their father. They tried to say something, but he stopped them.

"Leia, I want to apologize for everything I have ever done to you. I'm sorry about Alderaan, I'm sorry about what happened on the Death Star. I'm sorry about encasing Han in carbonite. I'm sorry for everything my dear daughter and I hope you can forgive me. "

Leia nodded teary and Anakin turned to his son who looked at him, proud of his father. Anakin looked back, equally proud.

"Luke, you have become a far greater Jedi that I had ever hoped to be. I'm so sorry about what happened on Cloud City, I'm sorry for your hand, I'm sorry for everything bad I've ever done to you. But I have only one request for you. Rebuild the order, rebuild it in a way you see fit, but don't let them hide their emotions, because emotions are the greatest thing a human can have. And if you don't want to do it for me, do it for Obi-Wan, do it for Yoda. I'm truly proud of you son and -."

"Dad?" Anakin stopped and looked at him "You're rambling." Luke smiled.

Anakin managed a small laugh and nodded before hugging his son. The force was telling him it was time, time to go home.

"Who's that?"

Leia pointed at a person behind Anakin. Slowly, Anakin turned around and smiled. "That's your mother Leia."

Leia looked amazed at the woman, Padmé stretched out her hand and Anakin liberate took it in his own. Slowly, he changed in the ghostly form he had been before. He held Padmé closer to him and both of them began to walk away.

Anakin looked over his shoulder and watched his two children before fading away in the force. Luke and Leia watched the spot where their parents disappeared and Luke wrapped his arm around his sister' shoulders before walking away with her.

**X**

Anakin walked with Padmé, slowly and silent. His head turned to the ground, not really wanting to face her. He looked around a little. Everything was white, pure white. It represented the light of the Force.

"Anakin."

Anakin looked up and smiled when he saw Obi-Wan standing, just like so many years ago.

"Told you, you would be the death of me." Obi-Wan smirked

Anakin laughed a little and looked over Obi-Wan's shoulder. Qui-Gon nodded, greeting him. Anakin looked shamefully at his feet. He felt Qui-Gon's warm hand on his shoulder while the old Jedi master looked at the young mans face, smiling.

"Welcome home Anakin."

"How is it that I am welcome here? After I killed all of you, single-handed. How is it that you still see me as your 'Chosen One'?"

"Because you are the 'Chosen One', you destroyed the Sith, including yourself, and brought balance back to the galaxy and the force."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, his blue eyes filled with shame and sadness. A small warm hand enclosed his as he kept his concentration on the two Jedi masters. He looked aside and saw Padmé smile at him. He smiled back softly and looked around him.

Behind Obi-Wan, a group of younglings came up to him. Every single of their little faces, they were so familiar. One of the young boys came forward and Anakin recognized him immediately.

"_Master Skywalker, there were to many of them. What are we going to do?"_

Anakin closed his eyes, trying to block out the memory. He felt small arms wrap around his legs. He opened them slowly and was amazed when he saw the young boy hug him. He stiffened a little but relaxed soon afterwards and hugged him back.

Padmé smiled at him and looked at his interaction with the younglings.

"I don't deserve to be here." He softly whispers.

"You deserve to be here as much as any of us."

Anakin looked up at Qui-Gon and shook his head in response. Obi-Wan moved to say something but he was interrupted by Anakin.

"I don't deserve to be here, I don't even deserve to see all of you. I've done much evil and my hands are covered in blood. I killed thousands of innocents, including the entire Jedi order. I don't deserve to live, but I don't deserve to be here either."

"Anakin! Stop this nonsense right now!" Padmé interjected "You deserve to be here as much as every one. Maybe even more than most Jedi. You walked the light side, you walked the dark side and successfully returned from it! You've done something that they thought impossible."

Anakin looked amazed at his former wife. "I also broke the code. I let my emotions get in the way. But honestly, I don't regret the good times we had. It was because of my uncontrollable anger that I fell to the dark side."

"Anakin…you were manipulated, we all were. Stop blaming yourself for everything bad that had happened over the years."

"Most of it happened because of me." Anakin said softly.

Obi-Wan shook his head and rolled his eyes while folding his arms in front of his chest. Qui-Gon watched the young boy he had found on Tatooine and smiled softly.

"You've grown much wiser since last time we met Anakin, and I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you had a hard time. But those times are behind you. You are Anakin Skywalker, and you've done more good then any person here."

Anakin grew silent and looked at Qui-Gon who grabbed him by his arms. The old Jedi master smiled at him, his green eyes full of affection towards Anakin. Anakin's eyes widened and he looked at the man who had been the first one who would be like a father to him.

He followed his friends through the white doors and took a deep breath, fearing of their reaction to his return. He entered the grand room and was amazed as he saw all the Jedi looking at him, smiling at him, greeting him.

They hugged him and laughed as they saw the look of amazement on his face. Tears sprang in his eyes again as he walked to the Jedi council in front. He fell on his knees, his head down, his eyes fixated on the ground.

"Anakin, get up!" Obi-Wan whispered standing next to him.

"I'm sorry masters, I betrayed you. I accept any kind of punishment you give to me."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and nudged Anakin to get up from the ground. Anakin slowly stood up but his eyes were still fixed on the floor beneath his feet. Yoda came forward, leaning on his stick as he looked Anakin.

Without any notice, his stick connected to Anakin's leg. Anakin's eyes widened and he quickly began to jump around in circles trying to get rid of the pain in his leg.

"Forgiven you are. like us, manipulated you were."

"But Master Yoda-"

"No more talking Anakin. Joined the netherworld of the force you have. Forgiven your sins are."

Anakin stood next to Obi-Wan, his shoulders low and his head hung. He took a deep breath and managed to look up to Yoda after all. The old and wise Jedi master smiled at him and nodded.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, proud of the young man Anakin had become. He stiffened a little when he felt Anakin's arms wrap around him in a hug. He smiled and hugged Anakin back. His brother was finally home.

Anakin looked at Padmé and smiled and before he could stop himself. He picked her up and spun her around while she laughed. She gave him a passionate kiss on his lips and the whole room let out cheers as both of them were laughing happily.

**X**

Luke and Leia celebrated too, as the new republic was restored. It was beginning to darken outside but Luke couldn't stop himself from gazing out the window. The stars were shining brightly, even on Coruscant, he could see them.

It was a difference than he was used to. Coruscant was so much more livid than any other planet he had been on, but the apartment Leia had bought, looked out to the Jedi temple and was close to the senate building. More they couldn't ask for.

Luke leaned against the door frame and looked at the passing vehicles of the different species that lived in the galaxy.

"Your mother used to live here. I used to stand there, right where you are standing. Just to meditate."

"Could you meditate?" Luke raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"When I wasn't thinking about your mother, yes."

"That means you never meditated Anakin."

"Busted." Anakin whispered while pouting, refusing to look at Obi-Wan

Luke chuckled a little and smiled at his father and Obi-Wan.

"No matter this apartment had a familiar feeling." Luke said softly

Anakin nodded and smiled at his son.

"Luke?"

Leia's voice interrupted them, Anakin looked over his shoulder and smiled at his daughter. She smiled at the ghosts and greeted them.

"This is who you're talking to. Thought I heard a familiar voice."

"Leia, did you know our mother used to live here?"

Leia looked thoughtful. "The only one I know who lived here was Senator Amidala."

"Your mothers political name." Anakin smiled softly.

"Anakin! I told you before. Amidala is my middle name. Not my political name."

Anakin rolled his eyes mockingly "Sorry senator, I forgot."

"It's good to see you mother."

Padmé smiled at her two children and wanted to hug them but forgot she was a ghost. She walked right through them and pouted before sitting on the couch with her arms crossed in front of her. Anakin and Obi-Wan tried to hide their laughs by looking the other way but Luke and Leia began to laugh at their attempt.

"What's so funny?"

Han entered the room, frowning. As he couldn't see the three force ghosts, he was ignorant to the things that happened.

"Don't say you're laughing without me?" He looked hurt as Leia gave him a kiss on his lips. Padmé walked next to Anakin, leaning her head on his shoulder, smiling at her daughters happiness. Anakin gave her a small kiss on her head before nodding to Obi-Wan.

The three ghosts slowly disappeared as Luke looked over his shoulder. He met his fathers loving gaze and knew that he would see them again.

_The force was strong in his family._

_And it would never leave them._

* * *

**R&R please**

**Reviews make me smile and I cannot lie**


End file.
